November Rain
by Zephyr Lee Anderson
Summary: The background story of my beloved Draik, Kimahri Kitty, or just Kimmy. R&R is appreciated!
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: This is the story of my beloved blue Draik, KimahriKitty... or, as I affectionately refer to him, Kimmy. This story is based off a song called "November Rain" by Guns 'N Roses, and has therefore been named after the song. I hope you enjoy it! **

I, like many Draiks, come from a different world. A world in a different galaxy, a world called Earth. For a while, I lived with my family in a cave at the top of a mountain overlooking a kingdom and its surrounding forest. We were a close family. My father would always play-wrestle with me, take me hunting, or just sit on top of the mountain and watch the world pass us by. I always thought we would always be like this—me and my siblings watched over by fun-loving Father and caring Mother. Then, one day, something changed. Mother began to grow more and more distant from Father. Finally one day, they fought. Mother took my siblings and me away, to a different mountain range.

We lived that way for a long time. Eventually I learned to push Father to the back of my mind. One by one my siblings left—I still don't know where they are, or even if they are still alive.

Food became scarce. Mother and I became more and more desperate. Finally, we had to start taking food from the humans. We had to steal sheep and cows from nearby villages. We asked at first, but the humans refused and chased us out of town. I figured it was only a matter of time before the humans figured out where we lived and came to hunt us down. I was right.

It was a cold and crisp winter day when they came. Luckily enough for us, there weren't any knights. Otherwise, well, I wouldn't be telling you this story. As it was, the angry mob of human villagers was enough to bring Mother down. I fled, but not without taking down half the village to repay her death, and not without taking damage myself. One of the human's pitchforks caught me across the eye. I still have the scar.

I flew away, flying until I couldn't fly any more. I dropped out of the sky like a piece of lead and crashed into the forest below.


	2. New Worlds and Faerie Queens

When I woke up, it was to see a humanoid face staring into mine. I instantly reared my head up, getting prepared to envelop her in a ball of fire.

"That won't be necessary, young one," she said. I hesitated. Her voice was too melodious to be truly human. I looked over her again and was both shocked and relieved to find that she had long, pointed ears and purple butterfly wings sprouting from her back. She was a faerie. I lifted my head higher and looked around, confused. There was no sign of a forest anywhere.

"What happened? Where am I?" I asked.

"I found you lying half dead in that forest. I couldn't just leave you there where you would be in constant danger from the humans, so I brought you here. I am Fyora, Queen of Faerieland, where you now find yourself," the faerie replied with a smile.

"Faerieland? I've never heard of it," I said wonderingly.

"Of course not. You are no longer on Earth. You're in a world called Neopia," the faerie named Fyora said.

"Wh-what?" I stammered, "I-I-I'm in a different world? B-but... how?"

"I teleported you here. I _am_ a faerie, after all. I can do magic like that," Fyora explained.

"So, can you tell me more about this... Neopia?" I wondered out loud.

"Of course. Neopia is an extremely diverse world. Here you'll find everything from underwater cities to floating citadels. The inhabitants range from those who wouldn't hesitate one second to lend a helping hand to those whose only intent is to harm everyone and everything. There are draiks like you, although they are by far the least numerous. Oh yes, and there are humans here too."

"WHAT?? There are HUMANS here?!"

"Yes, of course. Our very existence depends on them."

I was stunned. How could she say such a thing? Humans couldn't even handle their own existence, let alone the existence of an entire world! I wasn't given long to think over this newest piece of information, however, because just then the faerie said, "Come on, it's time you saw the rest of Neopia. You can't spend the rest of your life in my living room."

I nodded and numbly followed her down countless flights of stairs and through numerous hallways until we finally came to a set of huge doors. She threw them open without a second thought and led me through a city teeming with activity. For some reason, I attracted a lot of strange looks. We came at last to the edge of the cloud. I looked down and saw a large expanse of water. I spread my wings and growled, "Thanks for your help. I'll be going now."

"Oh no you don't. Like I said earlier, your kind are extremely rare. If you go down there without someone, you'll practically get killed. I'm going with you."

"No, you aren't. I don't need anyone's help. I can take care of myself," I said, once again preparing to take flight.

"Oh really? Then what's this?" She asked, floating up beside me and touching the scar over my eye. I winced. It was still tender. Too late did I realize what she was truly doing. Too late did I pull my head away. I had allowed her to get close to the only place that magic could affect me; the only place not protected by scales. I felt a shiver of magic run down my spine.

"What did you do?!" I roared. I twisted around to get a better view of what was happening to me. I lost my footing, and fell. I tried to spread my wings, but, to my horror, found I no longer had any. I twisted and turned, trying to get myself upright for the collision. It wasn't easy, especially without wings. As I came closer and closer to the crystal-clear water, I picked out a speck of brown among the blue. A ship! Luckily for me, it wasn't directly underneath me. If I had hit that ship, I would have been dead in an instant. As it was, I only hit the water. But hitting anything at that speed hurts. I had the wind knocked out of me, and that's a bad thing when you're underwater. I didn't have to worry long, for I heard a splash and in an instant, I felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around my middle section and start pulling me up. I broke the surface, gulping in cool, refreshing air by the lungful. I turned to thank my rescuer, expecting to see Fyora, but to my surprise and horror, I found myself staring into the face of a human. She had long, bright red hair, tan skin, and hazel eyes.


	3. I Really Hate Humans

I gasped for air as I was pulled above the surface of the water. "I can't swim!" I managed to say, pawing frantically at the water.

"Hold on! Don't panic, I'll get you to safety. Just breathe deeply, and everything will be alright," she said in a warm, soothing voice. She wrapped her arms firmly under my forelegs arms and started pulling me backwards. Soon enough, we were next to the boat and several paws and hands pulled us up onto the boat's deck. Still gasping for air, I flopped down on the deck of the smallish, semi-crowded boat, staring through narrowed eyes at the human. I double-and-triple-checked for pointy ears or wings, but, to my dismay, found none. This was a genuine human, and I owed my life to her. She was fairly tall for a human, had long, deep red hair that was tied back in a ponytail (and was dripping wet), and vivid green eyes. She shook the stray strands of hair out of her face and spoke.

"That was some fall!" she exclaimed, glancing up at the vast cloud that was Faerieland, "Not many people are clumsy enough to fall off the cloud!" She was obviously joking, but I wasn't laughing.

"You're a human," was all I could get out.

"Uh… yeah. I am. Did you happen to land on your head on that fall?" she asked, seeming concerned. I knew it was all an act, though. Humans weren't capable of any real compassion. She leaned forward, reaching a hand out towards my head. I instinctively jerked my head back, a snarl on my face.

"Get away from me! I don't want anything to do with you!" I shouted.

"Whoa, maybe you didn't notice, but we're in the middle of an ocean, and you can't swim. If you don't want anything to do with me, I suggest you learn to swim pretty fast. If you can't show any gratitude, I'm not gonna save your sorry fluffy tail again."

"Fluffy? What are you talking about?" I asked. Then I remembered why I had fallen in the first place. I rushed to the side of the boat and gazed into the water. I found myself staring at the reflection of some weird blue fox-like creature. I moved my head. The fox-creature mimicked me. I raised my paw. So did the fox-creature. I fell back from the side of the boat, panicking. "What happened to me? What am I? What did that stupid faerie do to me?" I shouted, my voice shrill with panic.

"Faerie? What Faerie? You—" the human stopped talking abruptly. I glanced up, wondering why she had stopped speaking. Standing on the deck of the ship was none other than Fyora.

"You! What did you do to me? Change me back now!" I demanded, striding up to her with my head held high. She seemed much taller that she had last time I had seen her.

"I would, if you had shown some gratitude towards this human. As it is, I think you need to learn some trust. You'll never survive if you don't learn to put more trust in humans… and I think I know the perfect solution." She turned to face the human. "What's your name?"

"I'm Zephyr. Zephyr Anderson. Some people call me Blazehart. Or Lord Jas. I have lots of nicknames," the human stated, grinning goofily. Stupid human.

"All right, Zephyr. Would you like to adopt Kimahri the wocky?"

"Sure, but I think the name 'Kimahri' is already taken… Let me check," the human said, pulling out a strange electronic device and typing something into it. While she was busy, I took the time to protest the situation.

"Wait, I can't go with her!"

"Why not?" Fyora replied coolly.

"Because, well… because she's a human!"

"And why is that so bad?"

"Humans killed my mother!" I shouted, losing patience. The human, Zephyr, looked up sharply.

"What… What were you, before she turned you into a wocky?"

"I was a dragon."

"Draik," Fyora corrected.

"Whatever. Anyways, like I was saying, it's because of HUMANS that I'm here in the first place! If it hadn't been for humans, I would still be with my mother and I would still be living on Earth, happy as can be!" I was met with a stunned silence.

"Wow. You're a draik? From Earth? So _that's_ where draiks come from. Huh, I've always wondered about that… Are you really a draik?" the human finally asked.

"Don't you have ears?" I snapped.

"Well, is the name Kimahri taken?" Fyora asked, changing the subject.

"Wha—oh, yeah, it is. But Kimahri_Kitty isn't."

"Kimahri_Kitty it is."

"What?! That's the stupidest name I've ever heard! And what in Draco's name is a wocky anyways?! Don't I get any say in what my name is?"

"Nope," Fyora answered, fluttering her wings a little before turning to the human. "Well, I had better be going. I am the queen of Faerieland, after all. Busy, busy, busy!" Fyora said, opening her wings and taking off.


	4. Problems and Solutions

Zephyr turned her attention to me. "Don't worry, even if your name is actually Kimahri_Kitty, we can still call you Kimahri. How does meeting the rest of the gang sound?" she asked. For the first time, I noticed the rest of the inhabitants of the boat. "This is Alethio_16 the lupe, or just Alethio," she said indicating the strange, starry wolf-like animal. Alethio nodded and smiled. "Golden_Howl, or Howl, the baby lupe," she waved her hand at a small, blue-and-cream-colored wolf pup, "and Sapphyre_starre, or just Sapphyre, the zafara," here she indicated an odd white-and-gold kangaroo thing with… a halo. And wings.

"Pleasure to meet you!" barked Alethio.

"Same here!" said Sapphyre sweetly.

"I for one find his presence dampening on our usual festive atmosphere," drawled Howl in a strangely deep, gravelly voice for such a little guy.

"Howl! Be nice! He's just adjusting. _You_ weren't so happy to see me when I first adopted you," the human stated, playfully whacking the wolf-thing on the back of the head.

"Fine, fine. Just make sure he doesn't sleep in the same room as me. He smells simply _rancid._"

"You're no bed of roses yourself!" I shot back.

"Well at least I have the sense not to fall off clouds!"

"You weren't attacked by a faerie!"

"Yeah, but at least I would have shown some gratitude to my rescuer!"

This stopped me. The annoying… lupe… had a point. Much as I hated to admit it, the human had saved my life and I hadn't shown her any gratitude. My father would have been ashamed of my behavior. I sighed. "You're right. I should be showing more gratitude. You did save my life after all… I am indebted to you. Is there anything I can do?" I asked reluctantly, gritting my teeth. My father probably would have been ashamed of _this_, too, but beggars can't be choosers.

The human hesitated for a second, then replied, "I only ask for a little respect. Believe me, I hate what the other humans did to the dragons. I myself am a dragon lover."

"Wait… what they DID to the dragons? What's that supposed to mean?"

"I hate to break the news to you, but the dragons are extinct where… or should I say _when_… I come from."

"E-extinct? You mean, as in, d-dead? All of them?" I asked, my voice shaking.

"As far as we can tell. Either that, or they're really good at hiding. So good that the best technology of the twenty-first century can't find them."

"T-t-twenty-f-first century?" I stammered. Suddenly I was very dizzy. Here I was standing with a human that came from Earth… over five centuries after when I had lived! I fell back into a sitting position. This was just too much to handle. Suddenly a thought hit me like a block of wood. "Father!" I shouted, standing back up.

"What? What's the matter?"

"If what you say is true, than that means my father is dead!"

"Oh. That IS something to worry about." Zephyr said, running one of her hands through her hair. After repeating this action a few times, she glanced up. "Well, the only thing I can think of to help you is to go back to Earth, and I can only think of one—strike that, I can think of two— people who can help us with that. One, you've already met. The other one is someone most people try to avoid at all costs. We'll try Fyora first."

"No way. I'm not going to go back to _her_ to get help."

Zephyr sighed. "I don't care what bones you have to pick with her, I don't want to go making deals with Dr. Sloth unless it's absolutely necessary."

Alethio, Sapphyre, and Howl all gasped simultaneously. "D-D-Dr. Sloth? You _can't_ be serious!" Alethio stammered.

"We'll just have to see. If Kimahri wants to see his father, I'm going to do everything in my power to help him. He _is_ part of the family now, after all."

I had to admit, I was surprised. Usually humans didn't bother to go this far just to trick someone into trusting them. She was either the most clueless human I'd ever met, or... or she was genuinely concerned. I dismissed the second idea as soon as it entered my mind. Ridiculous. Humans were only concerned about themselves. The others were probably her slaves or something.


	5. What are the Chances?

The human was met with an awkward silence. Then, one by one, the others nodded. "When do we leave?" Alethio asked.

Zephyr raised her eyes to the sky. "First, we go to Neopia Central to get supplies and to get a ride to Faerieland. Then, if we don't have any luck there, we go on to Virtupets."

"And what if the giant green chicken isn't there?" Alethio asked.

"We'll go to Kreludor. If we can't find him there, we'll just keep searching."

"Um, Zephyr?" Sapphyre spoke up for the first time, and she sounded scared.

"What?"

"I… um… I don't think we'll be going to Faerieland first…"

Everyone turned at the same time to see what Sapphyre was talking about. I gasped. Floating about a hundred feet away from our boat was an impossibly large black object. "What IS it?" I asked.

"I… I'm not a hundred percent sure, but my first guess would be that THAT is one of Dr. Sloth's ships." Howl said, flicking his tail.

"What are the chances? This is just stupid. I mean, seriously, WHAT ARE THE FREAKING CHANCES that he would land within a hundred MILES of us?" Zephyr shouted, her voice shrill.

"Obviously high enough that it happened," I pointed out, a wry smile on my face. Howl shot a dirty look at me. Obviously, I wasn't grasping the gravity of the situation, and that annoyed him. Good for him.

Zephyr ignored both of us, saying, "Well, let's get out of here. That thing's creeping me—"

Suddenly a blinding green light shot out of the huge black floating object. It was headed straight for us.

"Tractor Beam!" Sapphyre screeched, flapping her white wings in panic.

There was nothing we could do. The light surrounded us, and I felt the boat shift forward. Within moments, we were right alongside the black object. It didn't look like any ship I had ever seen, and it sure didn't look seaworthy. Suddenly, a hole opened in the side of the ship. I gasped in surprise, and, before I could do anything more, we were pulled into the gaping darkness that appeared only seconds before. With a loud clang, the hole closed up again, and we were in total darkness.

"What do we have here?" boomed a voice. It was deep and powerful sounding. "A shipful of faerie-loving scum, it would seem."

"Faerie-loving?" I shouted into the darkness. "Hardly. If it weren't for those stupid things, I'd still be myself. And I'd still be back home." It was worth a shot. If this guy was as bad as everyone made him sound, I figured it was best to be on his good side, and it seemed like faeries weren't high on his "favorites" list.

"Is that so? Well, then, we'd better take another look at you. Maybe, if you really hate faeries as much as you say, you could help me with a little something."

"Only if _you_ help _me_ with something first." I demanded. Maybe it wasn't so great to be talking tough with this Sloth guy, but it was all I had. Besides, Alethio had said he was a giant green chicken. He couldn't be that scary. After all, I ate chickens for _breakfast._

"What could you possibly want from someone like me? Don't you know who I am?"

"Not really. I'm new here."

"Well, you should at least know the person you're making a deal with, don't you think?" the voice asked silkily.

"I would, if I could see anything."

"Oh, that's right. Number five-four-two, turn the lights on for our feisty little…friend. NOW."

The last part of his sentence seemed to be directed to someone else, so I ignored it. It didn't make any sense to me, anyways. Within seconds, light filled the small cavern we were in, and I squinted in the bright light. "Did I do the right thing?" I whispered to Zephyr after my eyes adjusted to the light.

"If he's in a good mood, then yes."

"I meant about the faerie thing. Was I right to assume that he hates faeries?"

Zephyr giggled. "That's just about the biggest understatement of all time!" she stated under her breath.


End file.
